Losing Grip
by Game-kid17
Summary: {chapter 4 uploaded! a One Shot No More!} Ray is head over heels for Kai, but Kai keeps pushing him away all of a sudden... what's wrong with Kai? KaiRay
1. Chapter 1 Rejection Hurts

First song fic, don't go easy, I accept flames..  
  
Artist- Arival Lavinge  
  
Song- Losing Grip  
  
One Shot- Losing Grip  
  
The gentle rustle of the leaves above my head is the only sound to be heard. As I sit in the yard, sun beaming down as afternoon hits, gently lighting up your features. I listen carefully to sound of your spinning blade, the sounds of nature mixed between it, are like music to my ears  
  
I stare over at you, actually I've been staring at you for at least an hour now, but you don't take any notice of it. These past few day you've been ignoring me... It hurts me, you won't even spare me a glance, and you act as if I'm not there.  
  
Maybe I should make a move.. Perhaps something happened and your shy, or maybe your wondering if I still love you or not?? Perhaps I should show you I still love you... I get up from the bass of the tree and walking over to where you're training. I smirk as I wrap my arms around your waist.  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away, here's what I have to say  
  
"Don't touch me" You reply harshly and you grab my hands and yank them off, raising your hand and catching Dranzer, leaving me to stare at your retreating figure...  
  
Don't touch me?? Did I jus hear you say, 'Don't touch me!!' What's the matter with you??? I don't u-understand.. I sniff a little before a couple tears escape, as I stare at the spot where once were.  
  
The trampled grass still show the shape of your shoes, the blades of glass pushed aside, gentle tears slipping down my face. What you did jus now... it-it really stung... I thought you loved me...  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
Waiting outside there  
  
Grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided...  
  
"Kai!!" I run after you and grab your arm, "what's wrong with you?? Don't you love me anymore??"  
  
"Love you?? I don't wanna be anywhere near you"  
  
"you... don't??"  
  
"Have trouble hearing Cat-boy??"  
  
"Cat... boy??"  
  
"I have no time for this" You break your arm free and start walking away, I let some more tears escape but I don't make a sound, don't want you to think I'm 'weak'  
  
"Ray??"  
  
"Yes" I look up at you hopefully, my eyes watery  
  
"we're going to a bat cave in an hour, be ready"  
  
You won't even look at me... why won- WHOA!! DID YOU JUS SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID?!?!?  
  
"Bat cave?!?!" Epp!! I hate bats!! You know that!!  
  
~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and curled up into a little ball as the bats flew by. I open my eyes starting at the damp cave floor searching for reassurance I then notice your standing beside me and quickly cling on to your leg.  
  
"Don't touch me!!" You glare is as harsh as your tone, as I only whimper and squeeze harder  
  
"I have no time for cowards!! If your scared, go whimper to someone who cares!!" You tug harshly on your leg but I won't let go. I bare my fangs at you.  
  
"I'm defiantly no coward and I thought you'd care!!"  
  
"Yea?? Well I don't"  
  
your asking for it!! I pull your pant leg up, starting at the perfect skin and sink my teeth in, piercing through, you jerk!!  
  
"OW!!" You violently rip your leg away from me and stare at me in shock.  
  
Why, should I care  
  
Cause you weren't there  
  
When I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You, ya need to listen  
  
I'm startin to trip  
  
I'm losing my grip  
  
And I'm in this thing alone  
  
I lean back against the cave wall and burry my head into my legs, after a few minutes I felt eyes on me, I know their yours. if you're thinking of apologizing I MIGHT forgive you!! Then they left. And after another 5 minutes I realized it was a little too quiet. Looking up from my legs my eyes widened as I noticed everyone had left, I jerk up and stare around franticly.  
  
"NO THEY LEFT ME!! HE LEFT ME!! WHY?!?!"  
  
It's so dark... I can hardly see properly, that's when I hear a squeak... o god... that's defiantly a bat, as another flock start flying at me.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream and run as fast as I can through the tunnels  
  
"THEIR EVERYWHERE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!" I start screaming again, non stop till I suddenly run into someone,  
  
I burry my face into who's ever chest it is hoping they'll save me. When hands grab my shoulders and push me away, it's YOU!! You only stare at me for 2 seconds narrowing your eyes, and then banging you shoulder into mine as you walk by. I give you a whimpered look as you start following the others and I wrap my arms around myself following you, my eyes darting around the caves.  
  
God I wish you'd hold me like you use to... What happened?? I feel like I lost everything..  
  
Am I just some chick you placed beside you  
  
To take somebody's place  
  
When you turn around can you recognize my face  
  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't okay  
  
I start staring at you as I walk when suddenly I notice I'm about to walk straight into a pond of water, I start shaking my arms franticly trying to keep balance. When I feel you roughly grab my arm and yank me towards you, I was about to hug you till you squeezing to hard, WAY too hard. I whimpered slightly, the excruciating pain to unbearable to hide as I let my tears pours down my face.  
  
"Stop fooling around" You hiss, as your expression softens as well as your grip when you see me crying, but it doesn't last long you quickly your eyes and grip harder.  
  
"Weakling" You lean in closer, so I can feel your hot breathe on my ear, as you whispered that unmentionable word that you dare not become in my ear releasing my arm and walking away  
  
I whimper looking at my arm to see you've manage to make little black and blue bruises where your fingers tips were, I had no idea you could be so rough.. You were always so gentle...  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
Waiting outside there  
  
Grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided...  
  
Why, should I care  
  
Cause you weren't there  
  
When I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You, ya need to listen  
  
I'm startin to trip  
  
I'm losing my grip  
  
And I'm in this thing alone  
  
That night, we returned, I exhaustedly walk into the bedroom we share, god who knew all that running and screaming can really tire you out, I walk over to the chair by the window you're always sitting in. You said it was because you like the night... Staring out that same window, no wonder you like this spot there's a really good view of the moon...  
  
It all reminds me of you... I stare blankly at the sky, studying the stars... But as I look lower... I see you in the garden, sitting in that tree in the far end of the yard, I'm nothing without you... I miss you... Why won't you comfort me?? That's it!! I'm gonna straighten this out!!  
  
I suddenly forget I'm tired and run downstairs bursting through the garden door and run up to the tree you're in. You look at me for half a second then move your gaze to the moon.  
  
"KAI!! I WANT ANSWERS I WANT THEM NOW!!" I crying like hell, and I know you know  
  
What?? Your ignoring me?? WHY?!?! GOD-DAMN YOU ANSWER!!!  
  
"I can't live without you!! Please!! Tell me what's wrong!!!! I can change!!!!"  
  
No response??  
  
"ANSWER ME!! PLEASE KAI!! I NEED YOU!!!"  
  
Still... Silence... n-n-no I bend over and start crying my eyes out and I hear you jump down from the tree, you stare at me. I curl up in a little ball and start chanting your name...  
  
Crying out loud, I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud, I'm crying out loud  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
My eyes widen as I hear you start to walk away, DON'T LEAVE ME!! I quickly turn and grab your leg tightly clutching it crying my heart out.  
  
"Don't leave Kai... Please... Tell me what's wrong... I can't live without you... please..."  
  
I look up at your face, your staring at me with those blank emotionless eyes. You look away towards the ground in front of you... I know your considering the thought... But then you yank your leg away and leave me to cry...  
  
"KAI!! DON'T LEAVE!!!"  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cause you weren't there  
  
When I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
Why, should I care  
  
Cause you weren't there  
  
When I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care  
  
Then I don't care  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
No response!! You jus keep walking  
  
"COME BACK, PLEASE!!!"  
  
Still nothing... I whimper as a flash of lightning shoots though the sky and it starts to rain... Why, Kai?? Why are you doing this to me?? Why...  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cause weren't there  
  
When I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care  
  
Then I don't care  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
~~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm dooooooooooooooooooooooone, ok, did you like it?? hate it?? despise it?? It IS a one-shot, buuuuuuuut I might change that... It all depends... 


	2. Chapter 2 Cookies, Cake, Ice Cream and C...

13 reviews, they like my stooooooooooooooooooory, they like stoooooooooooooooooory *does happy dance and sings* they my stoooooooooooooory!!! They like my stooooooooooooory!!! HACHA!!  
  
Chapter 2- Cookies, Cake, Ice Cream, and Cell Phones  
  
~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~  
  
I wake up and look at the clock, of course it's early, I've never slept in before in my life. The clock reads 5:30 am I sit up and realize your beds done... since when did you wake up earlier then me?? You're always still sleeping when I get up... but then again you're not always in your bed when I get up... but rather mine, I really socked it to you yesterday... perhaps you jus couldn't sleep...  
  
I walked into the bathroom for a quick shower, then running downstairs when I notice something in the yard. Pulling the blind down my eyes widen.  
  
~~~~Tyson's POV~~~~  
  
mmm... cookies... cake... GASP!! ICE CREAM!! This really is the be- what?? Ewww what's that horrible smell?? My eyes shoot open as I realize Max is holding a dirty sock at my nose, correction MY dirty sock, and daaaaaaang do my feet ever stink!!!  
  
"Finally, you're up, it's about time!!" Max complained, as I jus groan and turn on to my side.  
  
"I was having the best dream-"  
  
"Was it about cookies, cake, and ice cream??"  
  
"How di-"  
  
"*sigh* you talk in your sleep, now hurry up, practice starts at 9 and it's 8:30, you KNOW Kai HATES it when we're late!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll get up, jus give me a few minutes"  
  
"NO!! Tyson, up NOW!!"  
  
"Ok, don't yell at me I'm up, I'm up"  
  
After throwing on some clothes I head downstairs, Hmmm, there's Kai... Max... hey... where's Ray?? Kai makes SURE he's never late!!  
  
"Hey, Kai"  
  
"Hn??"  
  
"Do you know where Ray is??"  
  
"Last I saw him he was in the yard"  
  
"The Yard?? O.O"  
  
"Don't think he went to bed last night"  
  
Maxie and I exchanged glances before rushing over to the garden door and bursting through... O god!! He's lying on the ground covered in mud!! Did he like stay out here ALL night?? During the thunder storm??  
  
"RAY!!" we hurried over to him, and start shaking him, "Ray are you ok??"  
  
"Kai!!" Ray suddenly yelped in a pained voice  
  
"Ray!! Answer me!!"  
  
"mmmm...Kai..." Ray whispered, still asleep  
  
"Wake up!!"  
  
"Kai??" Ray opened his eyes  
  
"No, it's me Tyson, and Maxie"  
  
"ooo, no Kai"  
  
"Er, no, did Kai and you get into some sort of fight, buddy??"  
  
"I'm outside... I wasn't dreaming... That means... Kai..." Suddenly Ray started crying, What did Kai do to Ray??? Oooo, when I find out, he's gonna wish he wasn't born!!!  
  
~~~~~~Ray's POV~~~~~~  
  
I'm in the middle of no where, am I jus floating here?? The entire area around me is coloured a dark purple... But there's no ground... So it's like I'm floating in a thick purple gas... I look up and I see... YOU!! YOUR THERE!! O Kai, I knew you wouldn't leave me!! I get up and start running towards you, but I jus run right through you... and when I turn around you don't seem to take notice I've even come near you, and that's about it... Before you start walking away...  
  
"Kai!!" I yelped in a pained voice as I reached over to grab your hand but I jus go through you again...  
  
"Ray!! Answer me!!" That sounds like Kai...  
  
"Kai" I mumble  
  
"Wake up!!" That's a little high for Kai's voice...  
  
I open my eyes and I see Kai sitting beside me with... Kai??? Two Kai's??  
  
"Kai??" I ask confused as the images clear up and I realize it's Tyson and Max.  
  
"No, it's me Tyson, and Maxie" Tyson responds  
  
"ooo, no Kai" Maybe he doesn't know I'm out here... Wait... Out here?? Suddenly Tyson broke my train of thoughts  
  
"Er, no, did Kai and you get into some sort of fight, buddy??"  
  
"I'm outside... I wasn't dreaming... That means... Kai..." I start crying that, means it was real!! And Kai really doesn't love me anymore!!  
  
"Come on, let's go in Ray, your burning up" Max rubbed my back as he spoke, I only nodded as more tears streamed down my face...  
  
When we enter the house we past you, who standing there with a blank expression...  
  
"Kai" I grab your shirt as you only stare at me...  
  
"DON'T touch me" You growl angrily  
  
"But, Kai what'd I do?? Was it something I said?? Or-"  
  
"You did nothing wrong, I jus don't even wanna see your face again" you hiss at me  
  
"Hey, back off!! Can't you see you hurt him enough!!" Max suddenly exclaimed  
  
"And weather you like it or not you're gonna see him, day after day after day!!" Tyson growled  
  
"hn"  
  
I wince... "He... Hates me..." I start crying again unable to keep it in any longer  
  
"Don't worry about it Ray, it'll be alright" Max said trying to comfort me as we entered my room  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower" I sniffed, as Tyson and Max nodded and left, I walk into the bathroom your scent is still there... That sweet scent... I climb into the tub and start washing off all the mud that's caked on me... Savouring your smell that was still present in the air...  
  
After my shower I walked into the bedroom, and towards the mini fridge. Opening it I take out the tub of Ice Cream we were hiding from Tyson, and a spoon, and start eating from it... Look now I've started comfort eating... Waaaaah More tears start spilling from my eyes, I want my Kai-ie Wai-ie!!  
  
That's when I hear a weird beeping noise coming from your bag, as I wipe my tears away and put the tub down... I know I shouldn't buuuuuuut... I walked over to your bag and opened it, searching through till I found the source of the noise, your cell phone!! I turn it on and put on my best Kai impression.  
  
"Hello??" Ok, the tone's a bit off but come on, like YOU *points at readers* could do better  
  
"Kai?? What's wrong with your voice??" What on earth?? Voltaire?? O.O  
  
"Nothing, um, sore throat"  
  
"Hn, whatever, did you break up with that fur ball??" FUR BALL!! Who's he callin a fur ball!!  
  
"HEY!!" My attention was quickly drawn to the angry guy at the door  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There I updated, I hope you're happy!!  
  
Anyway, before I end this  
  
Thankz too-  
  
RainOwl- On how many people want me to continue!! Guess I forgot to mention dat huh :P  
  
Chaoz of A Fallen Angel- Hey nobody said he was going to be nice!! O warned you before!!  
  
Hex- o.o um... ok, here ya go, thankz for your support  
  
Cat- I just did!! Thankz for your support  
  
Red Countess- Yes I diddily did did!!  
  
Kitune Robin- Glad you likey so muchy!!  
  
Chaos- Glad you like  
  
DragonBlade- You'll see... MUAHAHAHA!!  
  
I luv Kai- Happy Ending?? It may be, it may not, you'll jus have to wait and see won't ya!! meHAHAmehehe!!  
  
Helix16- Wow, you likey a lot!!  
  
Louisa- Well now you half know  
  
Freedra Kyes- Not bad!! *hits head against table* awwwwwww shit. guess not bad is better then nuthin right??  
  
cid dante- Yes of course  
  
Ok, see I update!! So now you happy??, and when you happy you review and when you review I happy!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Glass, Broken Heart

32 reviews, sorry for the wait!! See I wanna get into this I.B... Forget it, don't wanna waste your time, just remember evil school...  
  
Chapter 3- Broken Glass, Broken Heart  
  
"Gimme that!!" You growl rushing over to me  
  
'think fast Ray...' I thought quickly as I turned the phone off and prepared for impacted  
  
"Give... me... it!!!" You stressed as I curled up into a little ball holding the phone, tightly in my hands. You lay on top of me struggling to get my hands free. "Arg!!" You snarl ripping my hand free, digging your nails in my hand as you rip the phone out. Staying on top of me you check the number, "unknown???" You whisper softly before directing your attention to me. "Who was it???"  
  
There it was, that funny beeping noise started up again...  
  
"You're about to find out"  
  
"Hello??... Grandfather??... What?!?! No!! I didn't hang up!! I-..." you pull the phone away from your ear as a loud yelling noise emerges from it, "Gran-" Your about to try talking again when the yelling starts up again. "Grandfather!! I-... yes... no! Let me explain!! Yes!! Out of my life!! No... Never again..." You hang up and look at me, "you have no right answering my phone, you hear??"  
  
"It rang!!"  
  
"So let it ring"  
  
I feel your weight move off of me, and I turn to see you standing with your back turned.  
  
"Now I came up here to get you down for practise, so are you coming or what?!?!"  
  
"He put you up to it!!"  
  
"Excuse me??"  
  
"Voltaire!!! He made you hate me!! Kai, I lo-"  
  
"SHUT UP!! YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!!"  
  
"You don't mean that..." I'm on the verge of crying  
  
"With all my heart!!!"  
  
I can't hold it in, I burst into tears and glare angrily at you, "YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!!!" I shoot up and push you harshly, ignoring the loud crashing sound of something breaking, I run away from not looking back.  
  
~~~~Kai's POV~~~~  
  
"SHUT UP!! YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!!"  
  
Ouch, I know that one hurt, but it's for your own good Ray...  
  
"You don't mean that..."  
  
Great he's gonna cry... I can't bare it when he cries!! Suck it up, Kai...  
  
"With all my heart!!!"  
  
You start crying, don't touch him... Resist, come on, don't give in to urges...  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!!!"  
  
You shoot up and push me harshly, and I fall backwards into the side-table. Breaking the lamp and falling on the shattered glass, I feel some of it pierce through my skin, but I really couldn't care less. The last thing I see is you running off, I want to comfort you so badly, but... I can't...  
  
I make fists, gripping pieces of the shattered glass tightly in my hands. Allowing it to pierce me, and release the blood beneath the skin. Punishing myself for what I had just done, I want so badly to comfort you... I sit up slowly and carefully stand up.  
  
I walk over to the bathroom and stare into the mirror, I have a piece of glass sticking out of my neck, along my arms, and few in my back, better start getting them out then.  
  
~~~~Ray's POV~~~~  
  
Maybe I should see what happened; I pushed him rather hard, and well then there was that breaking sound... Oh... What if I hurt him?!?! What if he's laying dead on the floor!!! Maybe I'm over re-acting, I mean, a harmless push can't kill someone!! But... just to be sure... I stand up, and jump off the roof onto the balcony racing to the bedroom. I jerk to a stop as you leave. And you stare at my tear streaked face.  
  
Now don't think I didn't notice, cause I did!! You have bandages all over your arms and... god nearly missed that one, there's bandaging on your neck!! Your scarf covers most of it so it's hard to see.  
  
"Kai!! Your hurt!!"  
  
I reach out to touch your arm, but you flinch the moment I make contact, and glare at me. Before heading down the stairs, that's when I look in the bedroom and notice the scattered lamp, and partially broken side table. But, there's some red stuff on it... There was no red on that lamp!! I walk closer and stare at it... Blood!! My eyes widen.  
  
"Move, and get away from there, be careful not get cut"  
  
I look up to see you with a broom, and a sponge. I get up without word, afraid if I talk, I'll cry and I walk wordlessly towards the bathroom. I closed the door and shed my tears as I suddenly notice something on the sink. I gently picked up the blood stained glass, had I hurt you so badly??  
  
I open the door slightly watching you sweep up the glass and start scrubbing at the blood.  
  
Later I walk on to the balcony, when suddenly I notice you sitting on the roof above and I hide beneath it.  
  
"You don't understand, Ray... I CAN'T love you..."  
  
~~~~Kai's POV~~~~  
  
"Well, look who it is, the heart-breaker himself!! Who's your next victim Kai!!"  
  
I sigh, great, Tyson's on my back again.  
  
"Nothing to say, Kai?? Why the hell do you have to be such a freakin ice- berg!!"  
  
I remain silent  
  
"If you didn't love Ray, you shouldn't have played with him like that!! That was down-right cold, you have no idea how much he loved you!! And you chewed him up and spit him out!! I don't believe this, you're probably getting a kick out of his misery!!"  
  
What!! He has no right to say that!! Of course I loved Ray!! And I HATE seeing him like this!!!  
  
Next thing I knew my blood was boiling and now, after releasing my rage, he was laying unconscious on the floor. Yeesh, how weak, one punch and he's out.  
  
"KAI!!!" Max screamed as he ran to Tyson's side  
  
"First you hurt Ray, now you hurt Tyson, who's next Kai!!" He hissed at me, didn't know the pimp-squeak could get so angry  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Wow, my first word for the day... well to them any way... Suddenly Kenny comes running in, and he and Dizzy start yelling at me about no violence, and how I scarred Ray emotionally... Now the blondie is yelling about how it'll effect him for the rest of his life... arg, this is almost as bad as Grandfather getting angry at me, except Grand-father yells a lot louder, and in this situation, I'm not getting beat up in the process.  
  
God- damned!! I get the point I know what I did!!! STOP REMINDING ME!!!  
  
"Arg!! Can't you all just, SHUT UP!!!!" I yell covering my ears with my hands before running off.  
  
I walked slowly on to the balcony and climb onto the hand-rail, and then on to the roof. I use to sit here with you; I like it here, a lot quieter then in there. In there, I'm scolded 24/7. But I guess it is better then a dead Ray... What am I saying?!?! It's WAY better then a dead Ray, I'd kill myself if ray was dead!!  
  
I wish I could tell you the truth, but I can't... I-I just can't...  
  
"You don't understand, Ray... I CAN'T love you..."  
  
"Why not??"  
  
"Ray?!?!"  
  
~~~~~fini~~~~~  
  
Tada!! Now moving right along  
  
Thankz too-  
  
Anime Fan7- ^_^ Yup I do, but he HAD to listen to his grand-father see... I'm not giving anything away... Though I gave some of it off in this chapter  
  
Chaoz of A Fallen Angel- Yes of course, and I'm sure your evil twin will come too, right?? *smirkz* I'll see you again some time, don't threat!!  
  
I HATE YOU FANFICTION- A*S- Awww, but... I... am the one wrote it... =_=;; ok, I guess you have every reason to be made at me... And wuz up with the name??  
  
RainOwl- I know you!! Your from my other story too!! Right??  
  
DragonBlade- Yea, Ray's a furball!! Furbll!! Hahahahah!!! Furball!! Hahahaha!!! Don't mind, me, I recently drank, five alive!! FEEL ALIVE!!! Though I honestly prefer Nestea, does a greater number on the hyper- scale...  
  
Phoenix147- Well I always pictured Ray as the more famine one, if you wanna see a fic where he's more dominant, you should read "why kill such beauty." And VOLTAIRE said furball!! Furball!! Hahahahaha!!! (Don't mind that, I'm not LITERALLY laughing, just seemed necessary)  
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl- I enjoy making cliffy's!! MUAHAHA!! ALL MUST SUFFER!!!! Jkz, too bad cause the cliffy's stay!!  
  
Red Countess- I explained things?? Like what?!?!  
  
SakuraCC87- Nope, it isn't, hello, ever hear of a CLIFF-HANGER?? Sowwies, anyway, I'm glad you think so, and your another reader from the other fic!! Aren't ya?? Anyway, moving on...  
  
I had a little confusion, when there was reviews for the first chapter got mixed with the second ones, so if you reviewed anywhere in the time between the update, and I have not mentioned you, I apologize greatly and please notify me so I can thank you in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4 Hugs and Kisses

41 reviews, how awesome, now I have a special warning!!! NEVER ask a Judo sensei "why do we have to bang our hands on the ground" cause I did, and he threw me =_=;; But that was to show me and now I know, cause if you don't you get hurt. And I didn't cause I knew how to fall =D!!! Very soon, I'LL be doing the throwing *smirks*  
  
Chapter 4- Hugs and Kisses  
  
~~~~~Ray's POV~~~~~  
  
"You don't understand Ray, I CAN'T love you"  
  
"Why??" I made myself visible  
  
"Ray??" Surprised??  
  
"Why??" I repeat the question  
  
"I..." You trail off and I climb on to the roof, and crawl on top of you so, I was on all fours but not touching you.  
  
"I have to go..."  
  
You whimper softly, and attempt to leave, when I push you down on to the roof, now why do you look so scared...  
  
"You're not going anywhere!!"  
  
I lean closer, our lips almost touching when your eyes suddenly widen.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" You cry franticly pushing me off the roof; I land on the hard cerement balcony, my entire back paining.  
  
I watch you jump off the roof stare at me fearfully, and that's when I noticed your eyes are watery... You're crying?!?! You!?!? I never thought I'd see the day!!! You then rush into the house as fast as you can.  
  
"Kai..." I whispered as I heard a banging when you slammed the door of the bedroom.  
  
~~~~Kai's POV~~~~  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" I cry franticly pushing you off the roof as I watch you fall on to the cerement balcony. Oh god!! Are you ok?!?!?  
  
I jump down and stare at you fearfully, that was too close for comfort!! My eyes go watery, no, I won't let you can't see me crying!!  
  
I ran into the house as fast as I could, I ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door and holding the doorknob, curses why can't these damn doors have locks!!  
  
"Kai!!!" Drat... You're here; I feel you struggle with the doorknob and I grip it tighter with my bandaged hands. I hope a piece of glass got stuck in my blood-stream, and I hope it's killing me now!! There's a loud banging on the door... I know it's you...  
  
"Kai open up!!!" You scream, suddenly there is a pause and a muffle of voices...  
  
"Kai!! What ever you're crying about, serves you right!!!"  
  
"You didn't even deserve Ray!!"  
  
"Can't believe the 'Almighty' Kai's broken down!!"  
  
That was Tyson and Max!! Guess that means Tyson's up... They all start banging on the door, god their gonna break it down!! Why did I train them so hard?!?! If I didn't they would NEVER have such power!!! Even if they ARE weaklings, their strong weaklings... But still weak...  
  
~~~~~Ray's POV~~~~~  
  
"Kai!!!" I struggle with the doorknob, why isn't it opening?!?!? We don't have locks!! Unless you're holding it... "Kai open up!!" I scream and start banging on the door  
  
"Whoa Ray, what happened??" It's Tyson, and he has one nasty black eye!!  
  
"It's Kai, h-he w-was on the balcony!! A-A-And t-then h-he pushed me!! And I-I-I dunno h-he just s-s-started crying and ran into t-t-the bedroom!!!"  
  
"Kai's crying?? What for!!! YOU'RE the one who's hurt, not him!!" Max popped up as well  
  
"Ya, well he deserves it!!! That jerk!! I wanna give him a piece of my mind!!!"  
  
"Yea!!"  
  
"Please, don't hurt him, he was crying... I-I just was to comfort him... Not destroy him..."  
  
"Ray!!" They both gasped at the same time  
  
"This is KAI were talking about!! He bruised you, he insulted you, he said he hated you, he pushed you, and you WANT to comfort him??" Tyson grunted in disbelief  
  
"But I still LOVE him!!!"  
  
"I don't understand you Ray!! After all this you want to kiss him all better!! I can't believe you"  
  
Before I could respond there was a loud banging and I realized Tyson and Max were trying to get in.  
  
"Kai!! What ever you're crying about, serves you right!!" Tyson screamed  
  
"You didn't even deserve Ray!!" Max yelled  
  
"Can't believe the 'Almighty' Kai's broken down!!"  
  
"Wait!! STOP!!"  
  
Too late... Door gave way...  
  
"He's... Gone!!" Tyson gasped  
  
I looked in and saw it too, Kai had fled and the window was now open...  
  
~~~~Later~~~~  
  
I hear you walk into the bedroom and head into bed; I stare at you for a while till I was sure you were asleep  
  
I slowly get up, and walk towards your bed. Gently bending over and planting a kiss on your lips. But as I raised myself I felt your arms wrap around my neck and crush my lips against yours. You yank me down onto the bed, and snuggle closer as I stare surprised into your half open eyes.  
  
I lean in closer and bury my face in your chest, wrapping my arms around you, as you fall asleep again. God, this is all I ever wanted, this is the Kai I love so dear. Hold me tight and never let me go...  
  
~~~~~fini~~~~~~  
  
There you go one more chapter!!  
  
HieiKaiLover- I love making cliffys!! So live with me, MUAHAHA (sowwies, you should have got thanked in da last chap)  
  
~*~Phoemix147~*~- I'm, lol, glad, lol, you, lol, like, lol, the, lol, name, lol, fur, lol, ball, lol, and, lol, ha, lol, ha, lol, suffer!!, lol, with, lol, my, lol, cliff, lol, hangers!!! Lol, but, lol, I, lol, don't, lol, know, lol, if, lol, this, lol, is, lol, a, lol, cliff, lol, hanger, lol... lol, you jus said "lol" a lot in your review and I was returning the favour '_~  
  
Memex101- Happy I am, that you like it so!! Review, you will!! Right??  
  
I luv Kai- Happy ending?? Hmmm, I dunno, I haven't figured out the ending yet, heh heh. See, I usually do, but this WAS a one-shot... So I didn't plan anything, heh, but I did make a plot!!  
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl- MUAHA!!! I- actually... I dunno if this chappie has a cliffy...  
  
Syaoran-Lover- All of you are saying Kai is a lot meaner, right?!?! But, I think he isn't being too harsh!! But... That's just me... And no swearing!!! You came THIS close to it, but then you starred it out. And I guess Voltaire does get to the point with his calls, but you no, he likes them short and sweet, and if he doesn't, he does now anyway!! Um, to your question about weather itz after or before the champs... um... Af...ter?? I don't think it matters, but Kai HAS to take orders, uness he wants a- ok I'll shut up now '_~  
  
Lousia- Great you think so!! ^_^ I'm so very happy you liked it!!  
  
LoneWoldStar7- Glad you like!! Yes I guess it does!! Moving on!!  
  
That wasn't a lot!! Beware my message everyone!! I was freaked!!! (Message at the top, if you didn't read it, GO BACK AND READ!!) 


End file.
